<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sightseeing by Dzuljeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052222">Sightseeing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta'>Dzuljeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Failed attempts, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor imagines his idea to take Rose sightseeing is going to amaze her. Not a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sightseeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day sixteen</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sightseeing</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor inhaled, admiring Rose, breathing quietly next to him. He didn’t want to wake her up, but he knew she was going to admire his idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose? Love? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He addressed her telepathically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She muttered something at him. The Doctor wasn't completely certain it wasn't some kind of an insult. The Time Lord chuckled to himself. “Tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose realised he has been determined to take her somewhere. Offering her a cuppa without even waiting for her to get out of bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She asked him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sightseeing,” the Doctor beamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes at him. “What do you mean? Don't you always take me to see all those wonderful places and times? </span>
  <em>
    <span>With us usually ending up being the ones saving someone or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But this time, I'm taking you to see places famous for their marvellous sights! Usually, it takes people their whole lives to get to see at least some of those!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed. “You mean them spending their life's savings to get to see whatever you want to show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Time Lord inhaled. Rose's memories of her human life and of her often not having enough money to travel around her home city, let alone for freely visiting places outside England kept making him feel undeserving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any place you'd particularly like to visit, Rose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent him a thoughtful look. “Some place with wonderful sights? Make a choice yourself, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alien was surprised. This didn't sound like Rose. “I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pick a destination, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I could show you all of the most wonderful things about it,” he said, visibly proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny. I can even get lost inside the TARDIS on occasion. Why do you want to get us out and want to play a guide for me all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor blinked at her. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love getting enough sleep and because it's Sunday. For now, I'm perfectly fine with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor gulped. His plan to surprise Rose with taking her into places looking a thousand times more marvellous live than in photos has failed spectacularly, but Rose grinned at him. “I am still waiting for my cuppa, yes? You could take me wherever after. Sunday or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>